Poesía de Pasión
by Natto-chan
Summary: [PWP Intento de Lemon] Lemon en prosa lírica x.x Dedicado a Ilyesan! SoraxNao


**Título**: Poesía de Pasión

**Rating**: M

**Palabras**: 608

**Disclaimer: **Lo olvidé en todos mis drabbles anteriores x.x Sukisyo le pertenece a Platinium Label, a Sawaki Riho, a Tsutae Yuzu y a toda esa gente genial que hizo posible esto X3

**Comentarios**: PWP! Intento de Lemon y exceso de figuras literarias x.x Dedicado a Ilye-san por ser cosha zenzual y DHIOZ xDDD Y porque cantamos juntas Ame no hi wa no Thank You xDDD Y por ser mi beta, mi mejor cyber-amiga, mi hermana Sukisyera y una persona genialísima (llora) YOU ARE TEH ONE! TT

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Te empujé sobre la cama, poco importándome tu mirada de sorpresa y ese sonrojo fuerte adornando tu rostro.

_Fuerte, intenso, casi arruinando la armonía._

Poco a poco, comprendiste lo que pretendía. Tu apariencia sorprendida se fue tornando poco a poco en algo que le sienta mejor: Una mueca cómplice, señal de tus más profundos deseos

_Ya no quiero más respeto, si no es más que una mentira._

Como si me lo autorizaras, me coloqué suavemente sobre ti. Una habilidad ajena, prestada, me dio sus encantos para usar parsimoniosamente mis manos en delinear el desordenado marco de tu rostro. Sentí como tu corazón golpeaba el mío, a través de la piel, de la tela.

_Todos estorbos_

_Líbrame de estas cadenas_

Mis labios delinearon aquel suave sendero hasta los tuyos, en un intento de tomar tu fortaleza. Pero soy débil, y no tardaste en controlar mis caballos: El ritmo, la música, la armonía los decidías tú.

_Amo de este castillo,_

_Y yo prisionero quedo._

Los roles quedaron invertidos, ahora intentabas someter el rápido despertar de mi pasión. ¿Te sorprende acaso? No me dirijas esa mirada, quema. Y tal ardor hace que te desee más de lo debido. Debe de ser el demonio…

_Y el cielo y el infierno se fusionan_

_El amor consumiéndose en pasión_

Tratando de apaciguarme, siseas palabras incomprensibles para mí. Sólo pretendo oírte, escuchando lo que deseo en lo más profundo de mi ser. ¿Cómo saber si es verdad, si lo único que percibo en este momento son tus manos? Acariciándome, más allá de lo que imaginé…

_La suavidad de este sueño_

_Es tan áspera que tal vez sea real_

Decidiendo el mostrar mi gratitud, nos libré de toda barrera, quedando nuestra calidez sola. Mutuo ardor, mutua dulzura. Y me sorprendo a mi mismo en una euforia descontrolada, mi voz escapando sin mi consentimiento…

_¿Ves lo que provocas?_

_Has desatado al purgatorio_

Desciendes más… Oh, que inútil me siento, viendo sólo tres colores, mi mirada borrosa del gozo.

En un segundo, todo se pierde, cuando llegas al punto máximo de mi sensibilidad.

_Mis cataratas rosas _

_desembocan_ _en una laguna celeste_

_y_ _lo demás es piel brillante_

Y esta vez grito, gimo y sollozo tu nombre, preso del deseo. Sé que sonríes, sé que me deseas. Lo sé, tanto como puedo asegurar que toda mi sangre te pertenece en este momento.

_El momento ha llegado_

_Es menester pertenecerte_

Desprendiéndote, siento como si me hubieras azotado contra la tierra. Tus ojos azules buscan los míos, que sólo asienten. ¡Sí, sí,sí! Entonces buscas mis labios, mientras asaltas mi entrada, preparándome.

_El dolor es sólo un precio_

_Que pagar para justificar mi existencia_

Cuesta, cuesta resistir. Pero sigo asintiendo, el deseo superando mi percepción del dolor. Un último beso, y arremetes contra mí.

_Rasgando, penetras en mis entrañas_

_Rompiendo y remendando mi conciencia_

Las lágrimas asaltan mis ojos, y sólo tengo conciencia de tu presencia. Para cuando realizo quien soy, todo rezago de sufrimiento se ha evaporado.

_Rápido, deseo más fricción_

_Frenéticamente, ¡más de ti!_

Y te busco, todo mi ser quiere tenerte. Y colisionamos el uno contra el otro, nuestras almas devorándose, nuestras voces reclamando la identidad ajena.

_Entre sudor y lágrimas_

_Entre ardor y sábanas_

Una última exhalación, una última aclamación desesperada a la existencia del otro, y caemos, caemos desde la nube de ensoñación que nos llevó al paraíso.

_Liberándonos del líquido ardiente_

_Ahora la calma suspira dulcemente_

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… Tus dulces brazos me envuelven… Todo es tan perfecto ahora…

-Te amo…- te oigo suspirar, mientras veo tus pupilas azules desaparecer lentamente bajo tus párpados…

-Yo también, Kuu-chan-. Respondo, siguiéndote a la tierra de lo sueños.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Comentarios post-fic:

(corriendo) Nooo no me maten TT Fue un intento de lemon, sólo un intento XP Se que le falta explicitad y todo eso, pero así es el estilo Nattesco nnU

Este fic fue obra de escuchar Muse, porque ese grupo es sepsi y powah!

Natto – Frijol en entrenamiento

PD: reviews porfas ;;


End file.
